Water Wars With The Doctor Who Crew!
by TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: When the Doctor Who crew gets summoned for Water Wars, things start to go crazy! With each defeat, the audience erupts with laughter as the loser gets hit with water and if they ultimately lose? They get hit with the water cannon. A gigantic cannon with water ballons inside. Will the crew be able to survive? T for paranoia.


It's Jimmy Fallon's game Water War! From 9-11's Companions, each go head to head in WATER WARS!

* * *

><p>It's a normal day for each of the Doctor Who crew, each in their respective places until they get teleported to a studio. It's dark for Nine, Rose, Jack, Ten, Donna, River, Master, Martha, Eleven, Amy, Rory, Vastra, Strax, Jenny, Jenny (the Doctor's daughter) and Clara when they arrive until the lights come on to reveal a woman with blue hair and an audience, both human and alien.<p>

"WELCOME TO WATER WARS! I'm your host, Dawn and today's contestants are the Doctor Who crew! Here's how the game goes, the crew goes head to head against each other. It's basically the card game War but with water! If you lose a hand, you get splashed with ICE cold water! The first person to use all 5 cups gets to soak the opponent with a water cannon! And I mean a REAL cannon with a big water balloon wins!" Dawn proclaimed as they looked at each other, unsure on who each other is and what in blazes are they doing here. Luckily Dawn explained.

"I'm sure you're wondering who is the other person or how are they alive. Pulled them when the either were still here or remembered you. I'm sorry Eleven." Dawn explained and quickly gave Eleven a sympathetic look.

"Now, we have you're pairings for a water war, we each have eight tables for all of you. What are their pairings Jamie?" Dawn asked and the board behind them came to life.

**Pairs:**

**Nine and Jack**

**Rose and Ten**

**Donna and Martha**

**Amy and Rory**

**Vastra and Jenny (Not Blonde)**

**Strax and Jenny (Blonde)**

**The Master and River Song**

**Clara and Eleven**

**~Jack vs. Nine~**

"Now that we have our pairs, Nine and Jack, please go to the table!" The two walked over as the others went to their seats on the other end.

"Alrighty, first we have Nine and Jack! Have anything to say?" Dawn pointed to them and the spotlight went to the two.

"You're crazy, changing our time streams like this!" Nine argued.

"Yea, thanks. Don't worry, I'm not as crazy as the Master." Dawn replied, grinning. The Master however, was not amused. He was ready to smash her head.

"I think you're cute." Jack replied, giving Dawn a flirty grin.

"Oi, watch it Jack." She replied, putting two stacks of cards on one side of the table in front of them.

"As I said, this is like the card game War, but with water. You at least know how to play the game War, right?" She asked, motioning for her backstage crew to put 5 cups on a side of them. They grabbed a card and was getting to flip it over.

"Ready, set, go!" As Dawn said this they flipped their cards. Jack had an ace of hearts and Nine had seven clubs.

"No." Nine gave a disapproving look as he grabbed a cup and motioned it near his pants.

"Yes." He dumped the water and Nine winced. The audience laughed, even the other members of the game.

"I hate you." He said as they both got ready to flip another card. This time when they did, Jack got nine spades and Nine got the king of diamonds. It was Jack's turn to look worried.

"Payback." He grinned and splashed the cup of ice water in his face.

"You're in for it now!" This time is was a draw.

"WAR!" They exclaimed like little children and placed three cards. The fourth they flipped, which revealed that Jack had a king of hearts and jack of spades. Jack grinned mischievously as he threw ice water on his face.

"Two cups used on Jack's side and one cup used on Nine's side. FYI, there's a pitcher underneath." Dawn stated as Jack grinned and took the pitcher out. Nine did the same and grinned back.

"Whoever wins this hand gets to use the pitcher." Jack and Nine flipped their cards. Jack had a queen of diamonds and Nine had a king of spades.

"Turn of events, hm Jack?" He got a cup and put it in the pitcher, making the pitcher 3/4 full.

"No. That's against the rules!" Jack argued.

"Actually he has to use the cups too. It's allowed." Dawn smirked as Nine motioned the pitcher near his pants. He looked at the audience and they cheered. He poured it down and Jack winced at the cold water.

"Darn you." Jack replied, getting ready to flip another card. Nine did the same.

"So two and two! A tie. Let's make this quick, we have seven more groups. Next person who wins this hand gets to dump all their water on the loser and use the water cannon on them as well!" _Dawn changed the rules pretty quickly_, Eleven thought.

"You're going down." Jack replied.

"You are." They flipped their cards. Jack had three hearts and Nine had ace of diamonds. Nine grabbed two cups, threw it at Jack's face, grabbed Jack's pitcher, and also threw that at him.

"Now Jack, put these goggles on and stand over there." He took the goggles from Dawn's hands and walked over to the spot she motioned.

"Nine, to the cannon you go. My techie over there will tell you what to do." Nine walked over to where her techie was and they spoke quietly.

"Ready mate?" Dawn asked as the techie gave a thumbs-up.

"Hopefully." Jack replied and Nine pressed the button. A gigantic red balloon filled with water hit Jack right in the stomach and flung him a few feet on top of some pillows. The audience erupted with laughter as Jack stood up, a pained look on his face. Two men in nurses outfits took him away.

"Well that's done with the first pair, we'll be right back after these messages." Dawn replied, but Clara stopped her.

"Wait, this is being videotaped?" She asked and Dawn nodded. The camera went off and the messages started rolling to the viewers back home.

* * *

><p>What did ya think?<p>

I was just watching Jimmy Fallon and this stuck me.

Soooo

What if the DW crew played? It would be hilarious. XD

WHO'S THE NEXT PAIR?

STAY TUNED!

~The11thDoctor'sBlogger


End file.
